Test Drive
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: Matt takes Kelly used car shopping. What could possibly go wrong? Well….everything! (or where did Kelly really get his car!)-Based off a scene from Eppy 2.01


**Title: Test Drive **

**Summary: **Matt takes Kelly used car shopping. What could possibly go wrong? Well….everything! (or where did Kelly really get his car!)

**Disclaimer: **Uh…well if you don't know read more of my stories lol my muse is broke and my DVD's are well worn! Otherwise…we sadly own nothing *sigh* BUT if we owned Chicago Fire every second scene would be a sweet broment!

**A/N: **Okay so much like myself I'm sure you're all just as disappointed as me that the dear writers of our beloved Chicago Fire have MAJORLY dropped the ball on a few things #teamsevasey-wise. *sigh* well as a small break to all the angst (which is coming up with GP's next update!) I came up with a little humorous OS on how Kelly got his new car (another classic – this time a mustang). So the timeline for this is after the car blowup but before Heather's accident – just focuses on our boys (as it should be! CF Writers are you listening? Lol ) and I know they were both in the same eppy but I'm going to pretend that at least a few days had passed. Hey its fanfic – lol I'm allowed 'some' creative leeway *wink* Okay enjoy everyone!

* * *

_"Totaled!"_

Those words ring in his mind as clear as they were first heard when first spoken a few days earlier. His mind remembers the scene well. He was with his team at the front of his truck. Hermann pulled away, taking Otis with him and saying they had to discuss a few things related to Molly's and didn't want to bore the rest of the team. But not moments later he heard the shriek from Hermann.

_"SEVERIDE! YOUR CAR!"_

He remembers watching Severide and Capp rush toward the burning wreck; he and his men following only to be stopped in their tracks when his classic Camaro was blown up into a fireball – literally totaled. The look on Severide's face said it all – angry and helpless devastation. Adding to the emotional injury was the fact that two new guys started; one on Severide's squad team who joked about how they got their fires started.

Now as he passes Severide's office and sees him looking at the Autotrader magazine and he can only frown and sign; his friend had been emotionally out of sorts since his car was destroyed and he was quieter than normal around others. Moping? He'd deny it but he was moping. At that moment he tells himself for their first day off tomorrow he knows what he can to do at least help his friend with his current plight; offer some kind of distraction.

"Hey," Casey knocks on the clear glass pane and then slowly pushes the door open. "Got a sec?"

"Yeah sure. Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine. Find a new car yet?"

"No…damn this is just…whoever this bastard is, I hope he pays in a big way for killing my car," Severide groans as he looks back down at the paper in his grasp. "I want another classic but I'm borrowing my dad's truck and…"

"Tell you what, I'll swing by tomorrow at ten and we'll go car shopping."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Casey offers a small shrug with a smile. "You started that yet?"

"Not really."

"The past few days have been rough for us all and we could both use the distraction."

"Okay but the ribs and beer afterward are on me," Severide volunteers.

"Deal."

The two of them part ways; Casey feeling a bit lighter but then a bit more nervous as he realizes that he doesn't exactly know where to find a good selection of classic cars all in one place to give his friend a few choices. _Maybe this wasn't exactly a good idea…_Casey gently groans as he heads for his own small office, plunks himself down in front of his computer and then starts to search for a few places. Just as he writes down his last place to check; the overhead alarm sounds and it's all hands on deck.

"You still on for tomorrow?"

"I think I'll need the distraction more than ever," Severide offers Casey a tired smile. "See you at ten."

"Alright. See you then."

Since it was well after midnight, the two of them head their separate ways; Kelly to the new apartment that he had found with Renee and Casey to his quiet home; the two of them literally sinking into darkness as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

XXXXXXXX

"All set?"

"Yeah. Man I just can't figure it…this guy…whoever the hell is he. Why blow up the damn car?"

"It's a personal message Kelly," Casey reminds him point blank. "The building could be anything but the car…that's personal. But you know…"

"Yeah?"

"If you want to make sure that the arsonist doesn't target your car get something…"

"Something…" Severide pushes.

"Lame," Casey chuckles as Severide arches his brows. "You know like…"

"An import?"

"Ouch. I was thinking more of a smart car," he grins.

"Could you really see me behind the wheel of a smart car?" Severide asks in sarcasm. "Careful how you answer."

"No," Casey replies weakly as he nears the first used car lot. "You couldn't even fit in there."

"Thanks…okay but…wait…here? Iggy's imports and classics?"

"The ad said they sell classic American cars."

"I see two Volkswagen beetles and a Ford fiesta. Those are not classic and they are for girls," Severide mutters under his breath as Casey's brow slightly furrows.

"He has more. I see…there's a…"

"That's a Blazer. At least the back seats are big," Severide comments as Casey's lips offer a sputtering chuckle.

"The other side. That's a Camaro, like you used to have."

"It's hulk green."

"Hulk? Cool name."

"Yeah if I was five," Severide snickers.

"You want me to go to the next one then?" Casey asks innocently.

"Nah we'll give this one a try. Just stop with the sad face," Severide answers in truth as Casey laughs once more but stops his truck; both of them exchanging a small glance before getting out and heading for the front of the lot.

"They have a few choices here it seems. Look they have…"

"Don't mention the Fiat," Severide warns as Casey puts up his hands in defeat.

"The Impala looks not bad."

"I…" Severide starts only to be cut off; both of them stopping in their tracks as a voice calls to them.

"Welcome fine gentlemen!" A loud voice beckons their gaze to the right, the two of them looking to see a Danny Devito lookalike in a loud pink shirt heading toward them with a cigar sticking out of the side of his mouth. "You two boys in the market for a fine automobile on this fine day?"

"No I'm looking for a date," Severide replies in an undertone; Casey holding back a smirk as the used car salesman approaches.

"Yeah…" Severide starts with a heavy frown.

"He is," Casey's head gestures to the right; Severide offering him a look that silently warned he was going to get it later.

"I'm Rico Salvatore and you've come to the right place. So first things first. Business or pleasure? Or a little of both?" Rico snickers as he gives Severide's arm a good slap; Severide slightly narrowing his gaze at Casey's amused expression.

"Pleasure. I drive a truck at work."

"Yeah? You wanna trade up?"

"It's a Fire Rescue truck," Severide replies promptly.

"So that's a no," Rico retorts as Casey gives him a small warning not to reply with anything than a nod; which he does. "Anything here strike your fancy?"

"I want something…"

"See that Beetle over there. The one that's army green. Now I could see you behind the wheel of that. You like to surf right?"

"Not really. He does," Severide points to Casey who looks at them in wonder.

"Are you looking for something new?"

"No."

"Why not?" Rico grumbles as he looks back at Severide. "Okay so back to the bug. They hold their value. That one's a '69 but you'd never know it to look at it. Fully restored inside and…"

"I'm not really a Volkswagen kinda guy."

"At least take her for a spin. I think you can both…fit," Rico urges weakly as Severide tosses him a firm warning glance that said no way in hell was he taking that thing for a test drive and to move on. "Okay so what other imports do you…"

"I'm more of a domestic guy who…"

"Okay so you're lookin' for a domestic pleasure ride. You know…" he turns back with a greasy smile, "the Vette…gets em wet," he ends with an eyebrow wag.

"Pardon?" Severide asks in mild annoyance.

"Or maybe you'd rather…" Rico frowns as he looks at Casey who stares back dumbfounded.

"Can I tell you what _I'm_ looking for?"

"Sure how about we try that," Rico huffs. "But I do have…"

"My last car was a two door '72 Camaro; black. Anything close to that? I don't care the color."

"Hmm I have…okay over here. I have a '74 Impala."

"But it's…yellow," Severide comments instantly as Casey silently groans.

"You just said color don't matter."

"It does now," Severide deadpans.

"But this is a sweet ride. Perfect condition and check the leather interior. You wanna take it for a test drive? Get a feel for her? You know girls like to be…"

"Sure," Severide replies in haste as he plucks the keys from Rico's hands and hurries for the front seat; Casey scrambling to get to the passenger side as Rico openly elbows him out of the way and the motions for him to sit in the backseat.

"This is a test drive. Once she's his…then you can be back up front," Rico states stubbornly as Casey can only hold back an amused snicker and nod in compliance. "Okay so this one…"

"This sticks."

"Yes I was going to stay she might stick a little but…okay here try it again."

"I'd have to do this every time?"

"Just…try it again," Rico groans as Casey catches Severide's glare in the rearview mirror and settles with himself that he'd be buying the beers for a peace offering in the name of their pushy salesperson. "Okay so that's…hey ease up on the gas will ya," Rico scolds as Severide peels away from the lot.

"This is how I drive and this is a test drive right?" Severide snaps in return as Rico slightly eases back into his seat a bit but still remains on edge a bit closer to Severide than he'd like; Casey picturing an uptight driving instructor more than a laid back car sales man.

"Okay turn…here. You missed the turn. You were supposed to turn there. Okay turn here…you missed the turn again. This is a test drive not a rental!" Rico grumbles as Severide takes the next right and then heads back to the lot.

"The pedal sticks. The drive shaft is loose. The wipers don't work and the trunk sounds…like you have a dead body in the back."

"The spare tire is not fastened," Rico utters in haste. "What about the rest?"

"Yellow?"

"Yellow is in…it's hip…it's cool," he tries as Severide brings the car to a stop in the spot they had started, only facing the other direction. "Well?"

"Nah…I don't think so."

"Doesn't think so," Rico mumbles under his breath as he looks up at Severide with a large fake smile. "What about the Vette? I have a '71 and it comes in midnight blue."

"Stingray?"

"Stingray."

"Too small."

"Too small. Okay something bigger. Okay I have a '94 Caprice."

"Detective Severide," Casey interjects with a grin; only to offer a frown when Rico shoots him a warning glance to pipe down and his friend decide. "At least it's black," Casey offers somewhat sheepishly.

"'94 isn't a classic," Severide reminds Rico firmly.

"He sure knows his stuff," Rico replies with a nervous snicker before his expression turns serious. "Okay I have a very nice '76 Chrysler Charger 770. Hatchback style. It's a deep eggplant."

"That's…actually not that bad," Severide comments as Rico looks over at Casey and grins widely. "Got the keys for that?"

"Sure hold on…I'll be right back."

"Kelly, look about th…" Casey starts as they both hear a loud shout that forces Casey's speech to halt.

"RICOOOOOOOOOOO BABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They can only trade amused expressions as a fluorescent orange '94 Chevy Caprice pulls into the lot; complete with spinning wheels, white interior and another very colorful character behind the front wheel.

"Oh yeah this just keeps getting better and better. You think he's Iggy?"

"Kelly, look I didn't think this place…"

"The Charger doesn't look that bad," Severide interjects, not wanting Casey to offer his dejected expression, knowing he was not impervious to it. "At least it's not yellow."

"Sorry boys. That was my cousin Vinny."

"Your cousin…Vinny?" Severide asks weakly as Casey can only laugh. "Who's Iggy?"

"He's…he's no longer here."

"When did he leave?"

"He left…look he was never…there was never an Iggy. My kid made up the name. You know the singer Iggy Pop? Okay I have the keys to your brand new machine. Let's take her for a short spin," Rico reminds Severide with a slight pause before he hands him the keys and then slaps him heartily on the back. The three of them once again climb in, Casey's a bit more of a tighter squeeze into the back of the two door muscle car but decides not to gripe; his mind reminding him he was already in hot water for bringing his friend to this lame dealership in the first place.

"Okay so this time…" Rico starts as Severide heads for the front of the lot. But no sooner does he past the end of the car line up but they all hear a very loud 'clang' and Severide slams on the breaks.

"What the hell?" Severide grumbles as he quickly gets out; the other two following and then stares in shock as the front end of the car had literally fallen off.

"Damn I told Vinny to use the proper glue!"

"Glue?" Casey asks weakly.

"What happened?" Severide lightly demands.

"Well…it had some front end…look this can be easily repaired."

"Next!" Severide huffs as he pushes past Rico who can only scratch his head and holler for Vinny to come and claim the used car and get it fixed for the next potential customer.

"You sure you don't want an import?"

"You know thanks for your time but…"

"I have a maroon Chrysler 66…2 door soft top…."

"Has to be hard top. How about a Dodge Charger?"

"I have a '69 but she's…"

"She's what?"

"She needs a bit of work. Normally I would just try to…you want to see it?"

"What color?" Casey pipes up; Severide looking back as Casey shrugs.

"Midnight blue."

"Can we see it?" Casey literally begs; the mild desperation in his voice coming to the fore.

"Sure."

"So what kind of work does it need?" Severide inquires.

"Some body work. A new muffler…"

Severide looks at the classic car with an interested expression and then at Casey who nods for him to try it out. The body was in almost perfect condition and the muffler was missing. "What else?"

"You tell me," Rico groans as he hands Severide the lone key and the three of them pile in. Severide slowly pulls the car out of the lot and then turns right, taking the same path they had on the last two test drives; this one actually making it further than the last one.

"Comfortable back here," Casey mentions in a positive tone; trying to help Severide a little with his car choice recommendation. However, things, once again don't go as planned.

"Turn here and…"

"I can't!"

"Look I said…"

"No I literally can't! The damn brakes don't work!"

"Kelly, look out!" Casey shouts as Severide tries to gear down; swerving at the last second and nearly missing an elderly couple on the corner. The car veers sharply to the left as Severide tries to get it to turn around and head back to the lame used car lot. But he ends up running through a yellow at the same time another car was trying to turn; forcing the other car to slam on its brakes and the car behind it to smash into it.

"Kelly!" Casey exclaims as he quickly twists around to see what happened.

"I saw! Damn this…piece of junk!"

"Hey!" Rico tries to protest as Severide finally feels the brakes catch and the car comes to a screeching halt a few car lengths from the opening to the used car lot; all three bodies lurching forward and then slamming backward into the seats.

"I'll…pass on this one," Severide lightly pants as he turns around to see if Casey was okay.

"I'm okay…but you know who they'll call right?" Casey reminds him; it would be their firehouse. But at least they weren't still at the scene; they had fled – like two criminals. _This is not going well, _Casey inwardly groans.

"You can't…just leave it here," Rico sputters as both Severide and Casey file out of the broken down used car and then look back at Rico's flustered expression.

"Watch us. That thing…is a damn deathtrap!"

"I said it needed work," Rico tries to protest as Severide glares back incredulously.

"Body work is a lot different than a whole new set of brakes!" Severide argues back.

"Do you have any Ford's?" Casey asks somewhat impishly as Severide's glare comes to rest on him.

"No. We are done with…"

"Yes," Rico replies with a small sigh.

"Yes what?"

"I have a few Ford's in stock."

"Where I don't see them?"

"Out back."

"Model?" Severide wonders in exasperation; once again mostly to appease Casey's pleading expression.

"'69 Mustang. Baby blue. But…"

"But what? It has crappy brakes also?" Severide retorts in sarcasm.

"No. It's…it's in perfect working order. I swear…on my cousin Vinny."

"That's comforting. Where is it?" Severide presses as Casey nears him, Rico turning and heading toward the back of the lot. "Last one and then we call it a day."

"I'll buy the beers."

"After this you're buying the whole damn meal," Severide gripes as Casey lightly chuckles and then frowns. "Any other award winning dealerships on that list of yours?"

"Just one more but it only was for classic imports. You said your price range and…."

"Yeah I know I'm kinda limited but…" Severide stops as they round the corner and he spies the classic baby blue '64 Ford Mustang a few meters a head. "But…what's wrong with it?" He asks in haste, trying to keep down his enthusiasm at seeing the pristine machine before him.

"It's not really for sale."

"Why not?" Casey asks in haste.

"I'm the customer here right?" Severide reminds him.

"And the customer is always right," Rico resigns as he starts to fish around his pockets for the key and another cigar; finding only the key. "She needs a bit of interior work and…and mostly it's cosmetic. A fix here and there. And yes the brakes do work. I swear…on my cousin Vinny."

"That didn't work last time."

"Let's just go for a drive," Casey huffs.

"Alright…hop in," Rico beckons to Casey who doesn't need to be asked twice. Severide starts up the car, the engine slowly roaring to life but offering the driver a sign that maybe this car wasn't the lemon he feared of the others.

"Sounds pretty good so far," Casey pipes up only to have both Severide and Rico turn and look at him with frowns; his hands going up once again in surrender as he sinks into the back seat with some a less than amused expression and waits to see how things turn out.

"Steering is a bit sticky but that means the column needs to be loosened," Severide comments as they slowly pull out of the lot; the three of them falling into more silence than the previous test drives. "At least the brakes actually work," he remarks dryly as Rico looks at him with a small head shake. "Damn it, Matt….look," he groans as all three of them look to the left and sure enough truck 81 and Casey's replacement team were tending to the car accident.

"Hey at least it's the relief shift," Casey slightly signs as Severide's glance once again catches his small shrug in the rear view mirror. "Imagine we'd never hear the end of it if this had only been our days off and the rest of the teams were there?"

"Turn here please," Rico asks in resignation. But much to his surprise, Severide turns the car to the right; Casey even looking at him in wonder. Rico was right there were a few cosmetic changes needed inside but otherwise, Severide would know how she felt under his command and if he'd spend the money on the classic American sports car.

They reach the lot and Rico gets out first and then looks at Severide in wonder.

"You two want a minute?"

"Yeah, thanks," Severide nods as he waits for Casey to get out and slowly wander around to his side.

"Hey Vinny!" Rico calls out as he heads back toward the dealership office; his lips muttering something about his two knowledgeable but stubborn customers.

"Well…the bug's still for sale," Casey slightly smirks as he tosses out a head gesture toward the army green VW beetle a few meters away.

"I think found my new car," Severide simply states.

"Really? You like it that much?"

"The price for what I can fix it is much cheaper than what else I've seen and tested so far.

"So….wait what? You've tested so far?" Casey starts as Severide offers him a sheepish grin. "You could have said something!"

"I needed this distraction. Course the brakes failing…"

"Just for that I should buy you the damn VW bug," Casey lightly growls as Severide looks at him with amusement. "And you're still buying the beers _and _dinner."

"In a few minutes I'll be broke."

"Not that broke," Casey argues back as Rico approaches with a fresh cigar in his mouth.

"So boys….what'll it be?"

"Well…she does need some work as you said," Severide starts out with a heavy frown as Casey hangs back, going along with the ploy; knowing if he busted out the fact that Severide was taking it, he'd be in bigger trouble than he fears he might for taking his friend to the lame car used car lot in the first place.

"I can knock an extra two hundred off, but…I can't go lower I'm afraid."

"I'll take it."

"Really?" Rico asks in surprised shock; looking to Casey for validation, Casey merely nodding and smiling in return. "Ah I knew I saved the best for last!" He laughs as he slaps Severide on the back, Severide giving him an agreeing nod but both of them knowing it was Casey's insistance that led to this final decision.

"Come right this way. Can I also interest you in…"

"No, just the car," Severide insists as Casey hangs back to let his friend complete the transaction. About twenty minutes later he hears footsteps on the gravel and turns to see Severide walking toward him with the keys dangling between his fingers. "Oh you like that bug?"

"They're for girls," Casey smirks as he looks at the keys and nods.

"You know I'm feeling a bit generous today. What about I buy my little brother his own little car to play with?"

"Really? Please don't be so kind," he mocks as Severide laughs. "So I guess this means no more moping around the House?" Casey quickly changes the subject with a grin; this time Severide looking him with a less than amused expression.

"I don't mope," Severide insists as Rico hangs back in the office looking at the word sale and knowing he had to work a bit harder and get a bit more frustrated but it had been worth it; the car was up for sale like all the rest.

"You sometimes mope," Casey answers innocently. "I think the car is great."

"Great date car."

"That…it is," Casey agrees as they head toward the mustang.

"You know since you're buying dinner…" Severide starts as Casey looks at him and merely purses his lips but then smiles.

"I'll take pity on you," Casey resigns with a small chuckle.

"Pick you up at your place?"

"First ride," Casey states thoughtfully. "Now that is worth the price of the meal."

Casey heads for his truck and gets in, listening to the classic car's motor roar to life once more before he starts his own truck and then looking down at his own machine and wondering about a trade-up. "Iggys?" He snickers as he slowly pulls away from the lot; Severide a few feet behind. He pulls into traffic but not a few seconds later he hears a crash and then looks into his rear view mirror with horror; seeing a blue car with a freshly dented in passenger side.

"Hey!" He hears Severide's voice call to him outside the front passenger window, turning to see his friend pull up in his, still freshly intact vehicle and offer him a wide grin. "Race you to your place!"

"That wouldn't be…" Casey's voice dies out as the light turns green and Severide literally peels away; Casey laughing as he finishes the rest of his futile reply. "A fair race."

He finally makes it to his place and can only once again laugh as he stops his truck; Severide already waiting and touching his watch.

"I know, I know," Casey replies in defeat as he shakes his head and walks toward Severide's car. "Why do you think I saved my gas?"

"Speaking of which I gotta fill up. That Rico guy only had a few bucks put in her," Severide grumbles as Casey looks at him in wonder.

"I am not buying you gas."

"So…Iggy's…" Severide slaps Casey on the back as they head for the Mustang to get in; first heading to the gas station and then to their favorite watering hole.

"Hey he sounded legit…at least I think he's legit."

"You think the car is hot?"

"Well the price was…" Casey's voice dies out as he looks away.

"Matt!" Severide lightly scolds as Casey looks back with a grin. "I'm so buying you the bug."

"I don't need a new vehicle," Casey insists with a groan followed by a chuckle as they pull away from his place.

"You know if you like Ford's I saw a nice Pinto on the lot."

Casey can only laugh once more as Severide rattles off a few more lame vehicles and they discuss the colorful car salesman; the night ahead promising to be one of friendship and laughter, a muchly needed distraction for both of them.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** So just a small light-hearted piece and I hope you all liked it. Please do review as you know how that feeds alice (and we all know the show isn't giving us much bromantic inspiration as of late) and makes us write more for you! Thanks everyone you all rock! :D #teamsevasey forever!

**PS:** Growing Pains will update on the weekend


End file.
